Akame Ga Kill: The Manticore rises
by Autobotbruticus
Summary: Tatsumi is fatally wounded after a skirmish with some bandits before her reachs the captial, when he stumbles upon a lost teigu that could change the tide of war. Decision will be his to make, whatever happens is his choice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Manticore rises

A lone traveler wandered along a beaten down trail located within a serene forest. He had hazel brown hair while also having emerald green eyes he whistled with his eyes closed thinking of how he and his friends would be heroes to their village however, he and his friends got seperated due to a group of bandits attacking them. He knew they were okay since like him they knew how to fight and can easily defend themselves.

However he was unaware that those exact same bandits had been tailling him the entire time staying hidden until they had the perfect opportunity to attack him. The traveler walked for a few hours until he came across a deep cave, he knew better than to enter because a danger beast may call it home. However, before he turned he swore he heard someone say his name from within the cave in a demonic yet patriotic voice. However it was then the bandits decided to attack him, they emerged from the shrubbery and all went to slash at him.

But to their dismay he barley avoided them and jumped back drawing his own sword. "You guys again!" he shouted in surprise.

All the bandits laughed as their eyes shone with evil intent, before all lunging at him forcing the traveller into the cave, he fought valiantly however the sheer numbers were overwhelming him and he made a decision to run deeper into the cave in hope to either lose them, find an exit or both.

He dashed through the unending darkness hoping he would see light however his hope shattered when he stopped at a steep descent into nothingness. Suddenly and arrow was shot and sunk deep into his back just missing his heart, causing him to cough up alot of blood. He turned to see the bandits gloating, "Well well well, looks like your luck has run out twerp" one of the bandits taunted while examining his sword.

The traveler looked back at the cliff then back at the bandits, "We'll see" he told them before leaping off the cliff tot he bandits surprise.

He started fall praying to the deity that his village worshipped that he'd get out of this alive. When the ground returned under his feet it took a bit of willpower to get back up and tried deeper into the cave. His vision however was blurring due to blood loss and ended up collapsing near a surprisingly flat rock formation. Suddenly the voice he heard before called his name yet again.

"TATSUMI" it boomed.

Lazily he looked around only to see the flat rock formation had a gaunlet the was a shade of purple so dark it could be black with golden sections inbetween the joints, it suddenly levitated in the air. "...TATSUMI, I AM THE TEIGU INDESTURCTIBLE ARMORY: SHEILDMORY, YOU ARE A KIND HEARTED INDIVIDUAL WHOSE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO PROTECT THISE CLOSE TO YOU YOU ARE WORTHY TO WEILD ME. HOWEVER YOU ARE CLOSE TO PASSING, IF YOU CHOOSE TO WEILD ME I CAN SAVE YOU BUT FOR A COS..." The voice didn't even get to finish due to Tatsumi grabbing the gaunlet and pulling it on his left wrist without thinking, he didn't care wha the cost was he would gladly accept it if he would live to make sure his friends are safe.

Suddenly the gaunlet suddenly grew in his hand and a jaggered and spike armor started to appear and encase him within, however something else was happening, not only was he being encased in this odd armor it was also becoming part of his actual being, fusing with him. This caused him great pain, once the armor fully formed did it cease, Tatsumi was surprised that he was able to get up so easily, he also seemed to realise he was much taller, he now was standing around nine foot tall but also he legs had altered in shape the parts on his feet and hands were wider and clawed, the helmet was similar in appearance to incursio's however is seemed more like a demonic lion than a dragon, with a golden fur mane surrounding his neck, the head crest pure gold, it had two seperate eye colours one being green while the other purple both glowing but also a glowing purple symbol on his chest which looked like a lion's skull with dragon wings behind it and a scorpion tail. "Wh-what happened?" Tatsumi asked himself.

"YOU BULL HEADED FOOL, IF YOU LET ME FINISH YOU WOULD HAVE KNOW THE COST WAS THAT I WOULD FUSE WITH YOU".

"WHAT!" Tatsumi shouted.

Suddenly sounds were coming in the direction Tatsumi came from, "SOUNDS LIKE WE'VE GOT COMPANY" Sheildmory warned Tatsumi who turned to see the bandits from before, they all stopped to see the demonic behemoth that stood before them, they all began backing away.

Tatsumi chuckled, "Not so confident now are we" he taunted, suddenly two sections in his back opened up steam erupting from them as two sword hilts shot out, on instinct Tatsumi grabbed them and pulled out two enormous swords (They look like Ainz's swords from Overlord), he then charged at them slicing them up one by one while Sheilmory warned him on anyone who managed to get behind not that it mattered since all the attacked deflected of the armour. Once the last bandit laid dead on the ground Tatsumi palced the swords back in their slots before trying to climb out, which was a challend in it's self since the cliff wall struggled to hold up with the armours weight which Tatsumi couldn't notice.

After a few attempts he managed to climb out of the pit and began making his way towards the entrance, however as he got towards the exit he felt a cold prescence as he got closer, only when he exited did he see an entire army at the entrance along with a woman with blue hair with eyes to match on a horse, they all turned in surprise to see Tatsumi who was standing there in surprise. "You" the woman demanded, "Who are you and how are you in possesion of that teigu".

Tatsumi couldn't find the words since the woman radiated danger "Uh...I uh"

Shieldmory sighed due to his wielders fear and suddenly took control the green eye turned purple matching the other eye showing he was in control, "EXCUSE MY WIELDER HE'S A LITTLE...IDIOTIC, HIS NAME IS TATSUMI AND HE IS FUSED WITH ME THE INDESTRUCTIBLE ARMOURY: SHEILDMORY".

The woman looked an the armour seeing that the eyes were moving like normal eyes scanning their situation, "Explain why you are fused with him" she asked.

"HE WAS BEING CHASED BY BANDITS INTO THIS CAVE RIGHT HERE. HE GOT MAJORLY WOUNDED WHEN HE FOUND ME I FUSED WITH HIM TO SAVE HIS LIFE" the eye then turned green again, Tatsumi grabbed his head due to a headache that had setted.

For a while everyone was silent, "You will come with me" the woman demanded, this made Tatsumi back away.

"Uh sorry but I have other plans" just as he said that sections in his arms extended as barrels of gun appeared before firing at the woman and her army.

The woman got out the way of the hail fo bullets, however the soldiers weren't so lucky and got shredded. The woman expression changed from the neutral yet cold expression to a more sadistic look, "If you won't come willingly" suddenly thousands of icicle spears appeared out of nowhere, "I'll have to break you".

All the spears then jetted towards Tatsumi at the velocity that a bullet would, he retracted his guns and used his arms to shield his upper portion of his body. The icicle spears riddled his body, although none penetrated his armour, he still felt the impacts.

A twitch appeared in the womans left eye, "How annoying" she then drew her rapier and charged at Tatsumi who was unprepared for the sudden attack.

She kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a rock which shattered on impact. Tatsumi slowly got up before he drew his swords before charging at her swinging aimlessly hoping that it would be harder to block since they were random. However the woman blocked ever strike although from her expression she was feeling the force behind the swings, then Tatsumi managed to do something that shocked everyone there he actually managed to attack with such force that he made her stagger and made an he found an opening to slash at his foe who managed to dodge it but not before recieving a large cut across her right eye however her eye wasn't hurt, suddenly a pillar of ice suddenly burst from beneath below Tatsumi sending him through the air then came crashing down with the force of a meteor, before he got up the soldiers suddenly began to hold him in place, he tried to move but the high number of soldiers holding him down was making it hard.

The woman began walking towards him with a look that could melt steel with her rapier ready, Sheildmory suddenly spoke up, "TATSUMI YOUR TRUMP CARD IS READY"

"My what?"

Sheildmory just sighed before taking control again, suddenly the helmet's lower half split as if it had a jaw and a purple and gold ball of energy was building up, "TRUMP CARD: REFLECTIONS DEVESTATION" he roared as he fired a huge beam of energy, but not at the woman no, he aimed right at his feet causing a huge explosion that rocket him out of danger while also vapourising the soldiers holding him and making a smokescreen to hide his escape.

When the smoke cleared the woman saw that he had escaped she screamed at the sky as he had escaped her, that was until she saw the smoke trail, she smiled, "Looks like I'll have fun breaking 'them' when I catch them" she sheathed her raiper before turning to her men "My beasts your mission is to capture this 'Tatsumi' alive so I can personally torture him".

Three males stepped forward, on elderly yet war hardened with grey hair mustache and beard, another much bulkier and younger yet wielded a unique battle axe, the last one was obviously the youngest and had horns and a tail reminisant of a devil weilding a flute. "It will be done Lady Esdeath" the elderly man said before all three ran in the direction of the trail.

As he flew in the sky Tatsumi was given back control, he noticed his situation and began panicing as he began to rocket towards the ground.

"Did you think this through?" asked Tatsumi who postioned himself so he sky diving.

"UH...NO..."

"Great..."

OOOOOOO

Below Tatsumi

OOOOOOO

Two individuals were walking by talking to each other, one female with black hair with a flower in her hair weilding a bow, while the other male also with black hair wielding an axe. "Well..." the male said "What are we doing again?".

The female stopped a artery expanded on her forhead before smacking him behind the head, "Leyasu I told you this 5 minutes ago we are heading to the captial and hopefully Tatsumi will be there"

"I'd wish you'd stop doing that Sayo" he said while holding a smoking injury.

"Then stop being annoying" that's when something flashing in the sky catching her eye.

"LEYASU DUCK!" she shouted while tackling him as the object blasted past them and crashed through a few trees a few feet away from where they were standing.

Both of them looked in the general direction of the impact drawing their weapons, "Was that a danger beast?" Leyasu asked.

Suddenly a figure arose from the dust metal creaking and straining before collapsing again. The startled Leyasu and Sayo showing the figures two glowing yet exhausted eyes looking at them causing them to back off slightly.

"...Leyasu...Sayo...?" It asked slowly trying to get back up only to get itself into a sitting postion against a tree that managed to survive the impact, "Is...that...you?" its head lowered slowly.

The voice hit them both like a tonne of bricks, they lowered their weapons and looked at each other, "I am not hearing things right?" Leyasu asked.

Sayo turned back to the slouched behemoth before kneeling beside it, "Is it really you Tatsumi", in response it nodded weakly.

She was silent for a second, dropping her bow and enveloped Tatsumi in a hug , he weakly lifted an arm and weakly patted her gentle an the back.

Leyasu was till in shock their friend now this metal monster, however this sharpened his hearing allowing him to hear three other individuals coming this way, he readied his axe, "Someones coming" he told Sayo while turning in the direction.

Then Esdeath's beasts emerged from the shrubbery and noticed the two teens alongside their target who seemed to have had a rough landing. "Ah seems that are target has further injured themselves...and found company" The elderly man then looked at Sayo who had grabbed her bow and Leyasu who had his axe ready.

"Allow us to take this enemy to the empire, he needs to be judged for attacking Lady Esdeath" he continued putting his arms behind his back his ally's preparing to attack if necessary.

Tatsumi couldn't bare the fact that his friends were in trouble he forced himself to get up, the creaking metal getting everyone's. "Leave...them...alone..." he weakly said as he took a step forward.

"Looks like this lion still has some pride" the little demon joked as he placed his flute to his lips and began to play.

Sayo and Leyasu passed out not long after he began to play, leaving Tatsumi the last one standing, shocking both himself and the three beasts for seperate reasons. "What...did...you DO!" Tatsumi demanded but only was hit wth an axe knocking him to the ground, "Pity if you were at full strength I would get a bunch of experience for this" the bearded man said as he then knocked Tatsumi out with the hilt of his axe, "So what now Liver, we've done our mission what about these two".

"Hmm" Liver rubbed his bearded chin as he thought.

"I say just kill them" the demon putting his thought on the matter.

"No! We should take them with us this person would be much more cooperative if we have them".

However as they talked they were unaware of a pair of red eyes and a pair of black eyes watching them from the shadows.

"We need to tell the others" one of them said before they both left.

OOOOOOOOOO

Capital dungeons

OOOOOOOOOO

Tatsumi slowly woke up to total darkness, his only light was the dim glow of his eyes.

"GOOD YOUR AWAKE" Sheildmory suddenly spoke up.

"Where are we?" He went to move only to find something was restraining him, he began pulling trying to move again however lights suddenly flared to life blinding Tatsumi momentarily.

"You are in Lady Esdeath's personal prison" the bearded man with the axe was standing there with a smug look on his face.

Rage took hold of Tatsumi who tried to charge at the guy only for what's restraining him to hold him back, this caused the man to laugh. "Yeah keep trying, it's like those chains would break anyway, they are strong enough to hold a AA danger beast".

Tatsumi stopped not averting his gaze from the man, "Where are my friends?!" he demanded.

"Oh the other two that were with you, well they are here however if they live or die is up to you".

"What!?"

He smirked, "you see if you pledge your loyalty to Lady Esdeath you will be reunited with them unharmed, however if you refuse theu will die and you'll remain here until she returns until she decides what she does with you".

Tatsumi's glowing eyes widened, "You...YOU MONSTERS!"

The man laughed again, "Says the man fused with his teigu, you'll have until morning to decide" the man then left.

Tatsumi was silent for a good minute until letting out a roar that shook the very cell he was in causing crack to appear in the stone and dust to fall on his armour.

Outside the building the guards were doing their patrols, "Did you hear about the new prisoner that the three beasts brought in today" on told the other.

"No I haven't just got on duty earlier why?"

"Well rumor has it that the prisoner here actually managed to injure Esdeath, can you believe it"

"Sounds like nonsnse to me who could anyone even scratch her even Budo couldn't".

Just then three figures descended from above, the two pinning the guards to the ground were identical however one had red eyes longer hair while the other had black eyes and shorter hair. "So if what you are saying is true, he could be useful to us how about you tell us where he is and your death will be painless" the third one also femal however older with blonde hair and had very revealing clothing.

However one of the guards managed to call out to the other guards, "NIGHTRAIDS HERE!" which lead to both guards being killed.

"Well then lets see if we can find him"

Back with Tatsumi he was staring at the floor thinking over what the man said to him, 'If I refuse they'll kill Sayo and Leyasu...hell they might even track down their village and murder them as well, is joining all I can do' he thought to himself. "IN THE SHORT TIME I KNOWN YOU I NEVER PEGGED YOU AS A QUITTER" Sheildmory suddenly spoke up, "What" Tatsumi snapping out of his thoughts.

"TATSUMI WHEN YOU FIRST TOOK ON THAT ICE DEMON YOU FROZE IN FEAR YET YOU STILL FOUGHT AGAINST HER, YET YOU ARE GIVING UP HERE. YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS YOU GOT TO BREAK OUT".

"YOUR RIGHT!" he started to pull on the chains "I!" the chains started to creak, "WON'T. ALLOW. THEM. TO DIE!" The chains snapped from the strain he put on them.

A guard came round the corner to see Tatsumi had escaped "A PRISONER HAS ES-ack!", Tatsumi had grabbed one of the chains and used it as a whip and wrapped it around the guards neck and yanked him towards him before smashing his head to pieces with a single punch. More soldiers came running in, "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS" Tatsumi demanded, the killing intent was radiating off him, "TELL US NOW".

The guards were definatly scared they were shaking so violently, however they stayed, "NOONES GOING TO TELL ME FINE".

Tatsumi charged at the guards who knew they had to fight for even a chance of survival, Tatsumi didn't use any of his weapons he used his clawed hands instead the first guard that got in his way immediatly had his torso split in half followed by another guard being thorwn across the room splatting against the wall. The rest of the guards decided to retreat after seeing what he could do, however one guard couldn't get away since Tatsumi used the chain from before and laching it on the guard and pulling him back this time grabbing him by the throat, "Now one last time...Where...ARE...THEY".

The guard squirmed tears pouring out of the guards eyes, "Ok ok, they are on the upper levels in one of the spires, Please let me live".

Tatsumi release his iron grip on the guard before charging through a wall looking for a way out, leaving the guard in an emotional mess. Outside however the trio had been caught up in the guards that appeared due to the guards earlier calling out and were getting overrun, "Uh although this is fun I'm starting to get tired" her partners however remained silent.

The hordes of soldiers just kept on coming, "This person better be wor-" she was interuptted when the wall near her suddenly burst open, the rubble crushed and injured the soldiers around them.

Everyone stopped to see Tatsumi emerging from the dust cloud the moonlight shimmering off his armor he scanned the area seeing all the surprised faces starring at him, "Please don't stop on my account" he joked. He looked to see one of the 3 spires that dotted the place before charging through all the soldiers sending them flying.

When he reached one of the spires he used the momentum he gained to leap up onto the wall digging his clawed fingers into the stone surface and scaled the surface as if he was a spider stopping at each window before rocketing up to the next one, on the ground the trio that came to bust him out only watched to see him in action, the tallest one only smirked, "Oh he's definately worth it" she muttered to herself before returning her attention to the rattled battalion.

Tatsumi scaled up the spire until he found his friends they were also chained up by their wrist both heads towards the ground, Tatsumi grabbed the barred window with one hand and ripped the entire wall off dropping in while calling out "LOOK OUT BELOW!", before he climbed in to help his friend who had jumped in surprise due to the wall suddenly disappearing.

"Tatsumi?!" they both asked in surprise.

"The one and only" he replied while smiling behind the helmet, "Now lets get you out of these chains".

Tatsumi started with Sayo, he gently grabbed her by her handcuff and snapped the chains off that were attached, he was moving on to Leyasu to do the same, when something big hit him smack on the head and ricoheted back to the throw. "Well, well, well looks like I will get experience points after all" it was one of the three beasts weilding his double-sided axe.

Tatsumi's eyes flared with anger, "Oh I'm going to enjoy throwing you off this spire" he told him in a murderous tone, scaring both Leyasu and Sayo.

"TATSUMI HE'S NOT ALONE" Sheildmory suddenly called out.

An arrow was suddenly shot at him which exploded on impact forcing him to back up. The man smiled "Oh you thought I'd stupidly fight the one who could put Lady Esdeath on the defensive alone?"

"Ah you never know Daidara, you always seem to pick on people stronger than you" a female jumped fromt he rafters on the ceiling, she was blonde and was wearing light leather armor and was weilding an fiery orange bow that had eagle like head at the ends, "Then again you don't always think things through".

Daidara put his axe on his shoulder and groans "Lets just beat this guy, put him in stronger chains and kill his friends infront of him to teach him not to disobey"

Tatsumi turned to Sayo, "Sayo... I'll hold them off you get Leyasu out of those chains".

Sayo nodded before grabbing a decent sized rock before making her way to Leyasu. Tatsumi prepared to fight when Sheildmory spoke up, "TATSUMI HOW ABOUT I DEAL WITH THEM? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU KEEP YOU PROMISE TO THAT GUY".

Tatsumi laughed, "Alright knock yourself out" with that Tatsumi's green eye changed flared purple before Sheildmory took over and got onto all fours.

"What are you going to beg like a good dog?" Daidara laughed.

Sheildmory just looked at him with a murderous look, "NO... JUST GETTING READY" he then suddenly pounced at his target his clawed fingers extended primed to tear his opponent.

Daidara barely managed to block the attack. His cocky expression was gone, replaced with utter shock. He was barely holding Sheildmory back only to be save by his ally shooting more explosive arrows getting his attention, which lead to Daidara being able to connect a hit with his axe on Sheildmory only for it to bounce off.

Sheildmory actually growled, "YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WOULD OF WORKED?"

Suddenly another arrow was shot, however this time the lower half of the helmet opened and slammed shut on the arrow catching it before snapping it in half. "THAT IS GETTING ANNOYING".

He pounced at the archer grabbing her by the throat, "How can *ack* you move so fast?" she asked.

Sheildmory said nothing as he heard Daidara behind him splitting his axe in two, "Try and catch this" he called out as he threw one half like a sharp frizbee.

"DON'T NEED TO" he told him before he shifted the archer in the path of the axe. The axe sunk deep into her back forcing her to cough up alot of blood over his armor before the fire in her eyes were snuffed out forever.

Daidara just stood there in utter shock "He-he just used her as a sheild with no remorse" he mutter to himself, he didn't have time to recover for Sheildmory grabbed his axe and and tore it clean off before grabbing his neck.

He then walked over to the hole Tatsumi made earlier, then held the bearded man over the courtyard, "LIKE MY WEILDER SAID, WE'LL ENJOY THROWING YOU OFF THIS SPIRE", Daidara began begging and pleading, however Sheildmory bringed him to his armored face, "YOU ATTACKED MY WEILDERS FAMILY, YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY" he then let go and watched as the man fell hundereds of feet to the ground until he became a red mess on the soil.

Sudden he felt the eyes of Sayo and Leyasu, he turned to see a terried Sayo and a now freed Leyasu/looking at him, he returned control to Tatsumi, who held his head for the headache that settled in, "Heh sorry you had to see that" he apologized.

He looked at the axe and bow that belong to his now deceased foes. "Leyasu grab that axe, Sayo get that bow I got a feeling your gonna need them".

Leyasu grabbed both half of the axe and put them together before giving it a few swings, "Huh I thought this would be heavier".

Sayo grabbed the bow off the ground and the arrow quiver of the dead woman, it felt wrong to her. She tested the bow "This'll do".

"Ok now we have to fight our way out" Tatsumi told them.

Leyasu fist bumped "Hell yeah I want to make these people pay for what they did to us", he was suddenly slapped by Sayo.

"You fools do you really think we can fight an army" she shouted.

"Why did you just hit me" Leyasu asked her with tears in his angry eyes, "He's the one that mentioned it".

"She doen't want ot break her hand Leyasu" Tatsumi laughed with his arms, "And also Sayo we can with help with the trio outside".

They both looked blankly at him "What do you mean?" Sayo asked.

"Oh you'll see" he suddenly lifted they both up with one arm and prepared to jump out of the hole.

"WOAH WOAH ARE YOU CRAZY TATSUMI" LEYASU SCREAM.

Tatsumi thought for a moment "Nah just overconfident and want to leave, next stop ground floor!" he then leaped out of the tower.

As the fell Tatsumi used his free arm to grab onto the spire to slow their descent. On the ground the trio were all back to back as the endless stream of soldier kept coming.

"We may need to retreat Leone" The girl with black eyes told the blonde.

"Yeah maybe-" her cat ears pricked as she heard screaming and the armoured figure from before sliding down it taking half of it with him, holding two smaller figure holding two weapons she recognised.

The other realsied he was back when the sound of a bomb went off as Tatsumi hit the ground. He put his friends down who were shaking, "Ok...never do that again" Sayo said looking angrily at Tatsumi who did the 'What you gonna do' shrug.

"Oh he's still here" the girl with red eyes said blankly as she cut a guard in half.

Tatsumi ran over to the trio although making sure Leyasu and Sayo were following and were safe as he did. Once he was near he noticed the girl with black eyes in trouble so he jumped over the group andlanded in front of her drawing both his sword and slashing a whole wave of soldier in half with a single swing. "So how you guys doing?" he asked jokingly.

The girl just looked at him before getting angry, "I was doing quite well before you jumped in" she said in a blank yet agitated.

Tatsumi just stared for a second that a soldier made an attempt to swing at him. But as the sword made contact it shattered, leaving the soldier unarmed, lost for words and in need for new pants. Suddenly something was flung out of nowhere decapitating him and returning somewhere. Tatsumi watched to see Leyasu catching what was half if his new axe. "Ok, I love this new axe" he called out as he swung it at another guard missing embarassingly only being saved by a fire bird that appeared and turned the soldier to ashes. "Oh... didn't mean for that, I only shot an arrow and that happened!" Sayo said alittle panicked but continued.

"I say it's time to leave" Leone said, her two partners nodded. "You three as well".

"Lead the way" Tatsumi said as he motioned towards the exit, which the three assassins sprinted for.

Before Sayo and LEyasu could say anything Tatsumi grabbed both of them and charged after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Forest

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The group managed to get a few miles away from the prison before saying it was safe to rest. THe three assassins sat on the ground, while Tatsumi put his friends who stretched and did the same, he sat on a tree stump. They were all quiet simply catching their breathe.

Leyasu decided to break it, "That was...AWESOME!" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean, we all fought an army and got away unscathed", Tatsumi was the one to physically knock some sense into him smacking him across the head.

"Leyasu Im going to say this once yes we escaped but saying leaving unscathed in not the right word", he then jestered his new friends, "Our new friends here are exhausted beyond reason", he then jestered Sayo, "And Sayo has experienced things that'll scar her for the rest of her life, so be more considerate next time".

Leyasu was about to say something but then realising what Tatsumi was on about he shut up. Tatsumi looked to their new friends to see the black eyed girl missing, he looked around to see she was right next to him, he backed up slightly. "Oh you here to thank me now?" he asked jokingly, however she continued to stare at him whihc made him very uncomfortable.

Suddenly she begane stroking his armor's mane, which lead to her expression changing to a more surpised look, "So soft" she said, Tatsumi grabbed her by the the back to her top and lifted her off the ground bringing her to eye level, "Question why did you begin stroking my armors mane?" he asked.

"Just wanted to" she said in her usual tone.

Suddenly Leone spoke up, "Aw Kurome you two look like a little couple" she teased.

Both of them looked at her both blushing however Tatsumi was spared due to his helmet hide his, "What?!"

Everyone minus the red eyed girl laughed at them, Tatsumi dropped the girl and stood up, "L-lets just continue".

OOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer

OOOOOOOOO

Hey guys what do you think of Sheildmory and it's feature, also I know people maybe wondering what will happen with Incursio well It will belong to someone later but that's for another chapter.  
Also If you want to add your own pointers on who the story could go feel free. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Intro:Liar mask (English cover)

In the night the moon burns bright.  
(Sheildmory's gaunlet spirals infront of a blue moon)

Just waiting for it's fall.  
(The gaunlet suddenly turns into a beam of golden energy shooting towards the moon causing a flash of light to cover the view)

As a new day is wakened by the dawn.  
(Moon is now a rising sun also Armored Tatsumi is revealed walking away from the sun eyes flaring their respective colours)

With a face from my memory.  
(Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi and Mine start appearing with the floor reflecting them on the ground in a combat stance)

I Draw near...see it is me.  
(A shadow of Wave appears with glowing blue eyes)

Leave those who could not believe.  
(Leone, Sheele and Lubbock appear in combat stances)

See how dark is their fates.  
(Shadows of Run and Bols appear, Run having yellow eyes while bols has a fiery orange)

Webs littered across the trail.  
(Shadows of Chelsea and Susanno appear, Chelsea having peach coloured eyes while Susanno having white)

Take in the weak and frail.  
(Shadows of Seryu and Koro appear, Seryu having her crazy eyes highlighted while the floor reflects Koro's beserk form)

I'm left to recall my tale.  
(Najenda standing their as Bulat in Incursio runs past her)

As the sky starts to fade.  
(Esdeath standing their as a shadowed of Wave in Grand chariot runs past)

Round and round, this old record will spin.  
(Tatsumi is in the middle of Sayo, and Leyasu both weilding their new weapons along with a shadowy manticore that has purple eyes, they are all circling him)

Hiding in the tragedies.  
(The scene cuts to the emperor on his throne)

Brought down witha grin.  
(The camera zooms out from the emperor to show Honest with his demonic smile with his hands about to encase the emperor)

Fight for life (Esdeath and Najenda are back to back)

And the honor of pride (Budo and Shura back to back)

I will go on and draw out my blade into this night.  
(Akame draws Murasame and readies to fight as the blade flashes)

Light the fire raise me,  
(Akame and Kurome charge into battle with their teigus drawn)

Higher with no end in sight.  
(Shows Leone in her beast mode and Lubbock who shoots his threads out towards their target)

Show a smile thats been tarnished by the hands of pain.  
(Shadow of Run with his teigu avoiding Lubbocks threads, Seryu appears with Koro both shadowed about to attack a shadowed Chelsea but Susanno intercepts, scene changes to a shadowed Bols burning the battlefield)

Even if I fall, even if blood spills I'll stand up tall and fight.  
(Bulat and Mine are back to back and Bulat puts on Incursio, A shadowed Wave encase himself in a shadowed Grand chariot and both of them throw a punch while the background explodes)

And will offer a prayer along the way.  
(Tatsumi turns to see a dragonic figure whose golden eyes who's appearances is hidden in the flames and his eyes flash, they both charge at each other)

Welcome in new days for sharpen blades to stain.  
(Tatsumi and dragonic figure meet up both ready to strike each other)

(The Akame ga kill title appears but with The Manitcore rises underneath, after a cracked and battered armored Tatsumi looking at the camera with two glowing green eyes looking at the viewer)

Chapter 2:Meet the Ravens

Tatsumi sat on a cliff edge admiring the forest view he had, taking in the beauty while the wind blew against his new metal-plated skin. 'What a few days me and my friends had' he thought to himself, 'Yesterday started out with me being attack by bandit' he looked at his hand before clenching it, 'Now I'm now fused with a teigu, however what to do next'. "I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW" Sheildmory suddenly spoke up bringing Tatsumi back to reality.

"Huh? What was that Sheildmory?" Tatsumi asked.

"I DON'T LIKE REPEATING MYSELF, I CAN HEAR YOU, IT'S HARD ENOUGH TRYING TO REST WITHOUT YOU MIND CONSTANTLY SPEWING SOMETHING TO DISTURB ME!" Sheildmory groaned, "ALSO THAT CAT WOMAN IS SNEAKING UP BEHIND YOU".

Tatsumi turned just for his head to barely miss Leone causing her to jump back in surprise, "Aww, how did you hear me sneaking up on you?" she pouted.

Tatsumi just laughed awkwardly ask he began to stand up, "Nah, I didn't. Sheildmory did".

Leone's suddenly started looking around in a defensive stance, "Then how come I can't sense them" she started to look agitated which made Tatsumi as well as Sheildmory to laugh until their sides hurt.

Wiping a tear that filled his eye "Heh heh, sorry sorry Sheildmory is my teigu this armor"

Sheildmory then took over "I CAN HEAR WHAT HE CAN AND CAN TALK THROUGH MY WEILDER, NOW BACK TO HIM".

Tatsumi shook his head before continuing the conversation, "Well why are you here anyway?" he asked why folding his arms.

Leone straightened up, "Well I came to see if you wanted to join us in Night Raid"

"Question what is Night Raid?" this comment left Leone wide eyed.

"You seriously don't know?! Wow you are a country boy, Ah well I'll explain as I give the tour" She then grabbed Tatsumi's arm and tried to drag them along but to no avail, in comedic fashion she attmepted to pull and push Tatsumi in multiple ways only ending up tripping up as she struggled landing butt first on the ground recieveing another burst of laughter from the metallic behemoth, before he extended his hand to help her back up, "You just need to ask nicely".

When he help her to her feet they both made they way to a building that was carved into another cliff face, "IT'S QUITE OPEN ISN'T IT" Sheildmory told Tatsumi.

'Yeah I wonder why?' Tatsumi mentally replied, "Hey Leone ain't this abit open aren't you all afraid of being found out", Leone looked back before putting both her arms behind her head.

"Well although the place is open we haven't been discovered yet and we've been around for a few months, also if people do get close Lubbock has set a barrier around to detect any intruders so we can deal with them".

They both walked through the entrance and began making their way through sections of the building until they arrived at a room that had a dining table and a kitchen nearby Leyasu and Sayo were there as well sitting with a woman with purple hair with apurple dress to match as well as glasses reading a book. "Well this is the dining room and kitchen this is where we eat", Tatsumi gave a look at Leone, did she just say it because she has to or does she think he doesn't know, "Also we hold meetongs here as well.

"Hey Tatsumi!" Leyasu called out.

Tatsumi and Leone walked over to his friends who just begane chatting away to each other. "So how have you two been doing" Leone asked both of them

Sayo responded first, "Well" she said quietly, "I'm still trying to catch up with the sudden change in our lives now. But that's how life is, so I have to get over it" she then said in a more proud voice.

"Good that's what you need to do now" Leone then turned to Leyasu who was as chipper as ever.

"Well I'm in the same boat as Sayo here, this sudden change is overwhelming, however I ready to fight the captial to stand at the side of heroes like you" He announced his eyes sparking.

Tatsumi facepalmed, making a lound clang, catching everyones attention even the woman reading the book. "Sorry Sorry" Tatsumi apologized.

"IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?" Sheildmory moaned.

'You have no idea'.

Leone suddenly got their attention by slapping their arm in a playful way. "Well anyway with that out of the way, all of you meet Sheele", she gestured to the purpled haired woman, "Sheele these are the new recruits, Sayo, Leyasu and Tatsumi. Sheele waved with an innocent smile, "Hi, Leone since when did we get new recruits" she asked.

Leone just laughed, "Sheele we recruit them yesterday you were there".

"Oh was I" Sheele sighed sadly, "I'm such an air head.

Leone then took them all outside, as they were walking Sheildmory was working on something, that was when something started happening to Tatsumi. Although unaware, the metal on Tatsumi started to retract and Tatsumi started getting smaller, he was starting to look more human when they arrived at their next stop. "Ok guys here's... who's that" Leone pointed at Tatsumi.

Sayo and Leyasu turned to seen Tatsumi who was now looking like himself now which noticeable differences, his hair was jet black now, his hands looked like Sheildmory's gaunlet however resized to be more accustomed to Tatsumi's original size, they looked like artifical arms, he still wore his white coat over his brown jumper and blue trousers, he still had metal patches near his neck, but the part that stood out the most was the two golden horns that petruded form his hair, he also ad one of his greatswords on his back along with the new bow and axe he got from the prison they were held in. Tatsumi looked behind himself, "I don't see anyone?" he told them.

"Uh Tatsumi?" Leyasu started, "Look at your reflection".

Tatsumi was confused at first but when he looked at a conveniently placed barrel full of water he realised what they were staring at. "Sheildmory, did you do this?" he asked.

"YES I DID, YOU WOULD HAVE STOOD OUT TOO MUCH IF YOU STAYED LIKE THAT. DON'T WORRY YOU JUST AS TOUGH AS YOU ARE IN THAT ARMOUR JUST NOT AS FAST AND STRONG".

Tatsumi looked at his reflection once again, "Well at least I don't look too different", Tatsumi then tapped his horns, "But I guess I need to get use to these".

"Well.. with that out of the way, This here is the training ground, Oh and there's Bulat, working a sweat". Leone then pointed toward a muscular man swinging and spinning a spear at incredible speeds.

"Woah he's really good with that spear" Leyasu said in awe.

Bulat then gave one last swing which caused a blast of air to shoot in all directions. He then turned to see the group. "Ah so the new recruits are still here I see" he said.

"Yep this is Leyasu, Sayo and Tatsumi" Leone introduced them.

Bulat held his hand out "Nice to meet you guys".

Leyasu was about to shake his hand, but Leone cut him off, "By the way he's gay" she said with no guilt in her voice.

"Ah come on don't give them the wrong idea...yet" Bulat laughed, causing both Leyasu and Tatsumi to back off slightly.

"Well we got to keep moving if we are goign to meet everyone before dusk".

Next she dragged them to a forest. "Uh Leone ain't everyone at base?" Sayo asked.

Most of us yes, however our sniper Mine is currently on an assignment, and the one were goign to meet...well you'll see" she said cheerlfully.

They arrived near a rivers edge, they looked around however they saw noone. Suddenly Leone disappeared before a green haired male was thrown out of the shrubbery and onto the solid ground. Leone then jumped out and put her foot on his back pinning him, "What did I say about spying on me when I take a bath Lubbock" she said angrily, he attitude suddenly changed, "Oh by the way this is Lubbock he's out strategist, he's a big pervert so watch out Sayo".

Leone then got off Lubbock who remained on the ground, "You better not be still here when I get back".

"I'll try but I think you broke my back", Lubbock complained.

Leone then took the group along the river, "OK LETS SEE THERE'S A WOMAN WHOS WAY TO PLAYFUL, ANOTHER WOMAN WHO'S AN AIR-HEAD, A GAY EX-SOLDIER AND A PERVERTED STRATEGIST," Sheildmory listed, "AND THESE ARE ONLY PART OF THE GROUP WHO ARE THE HOPE FOR THE EMPIRE".

'Well it's better than nothing' Tatsumi mentally answered, suddenly smell of roast meat filled his nostrils. 'Huh is there a barbeque going on?'

Tatsumi looked past Leone to see a giant bird being roast on an open fire. Sitting infront of the bird were two girls who were ravonously eating sections of the meat, both turned showing a pair of red eyes and a pair of black eyes. Suddenly the girl with red eyes suddenly bolt straight at Tatsumi which a unique katana in hand her eyes showed no emotion. Once she was upon him she slashed at him, he managed to barely avoid the attack with the blade clipping is hair. "Woah, woah time out" Tatsumi shouted while dodging another slash, "Leone can you stop her please".

However Leone just put herself on the ground and cheered on, "Don't worry your doing fine".

"Not helping" Tatsumi growled, the girl slashed at him again only this time Sheildmory activated the armor allowing Tatsumi to react faster and grabbed the blade surprising everyone, except the other girl she continued eating. "Can you stop now I really don't like being on the end of a sword while looking like this" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh it's you" she asked in an flat tone, "please notify everyone before walking around like that".

Akame then went back to the bird and ripped off another pieces for herself and the other girl. "Don't we get an apology of something?" Tatsumi asked rhetorically, only to be comedically answered by a chunk of the birds meat suddenly landing in his metal palm. He looked to see the black eyed girl looking at him before turning back around. 'If remember that's Kurome' he thought.

"YOU ONLY JUST REALISED WHO THEY ARE?" Sheildmory asked.

Tatsumi mentally sighed, "Uh apology accepted... although it was from someone else" Tatsumi quietly whispered that part.

He looked at the meat given to him, it looked well done even though it was over an open fire, Sheildmory definatly like the look of it, Tatsumi swore he could mentally feel Sheildmory's jaw water, he split the meat intp three pieces and gave it two pieces to Sayo and Leyasu.

They both accepted the meat before they all ate it, for Tatsumi the low half of the helmet snapped open before he threw it into the void that filled it. "Hmm" Tatsumi started his hand on his chin, "Could of used a bit of salt, a dash of lemon, and a bit of thyme wouldn't hurt".

He looked up to see both Akame and Kurome looking at him with glittering eyes. "Uh is that a good thing?" Leyasu asked a little weirded out.

"Yeah, just know these two are gluttons" Leone pointed out "That bird there's just a snack to them".

"ADD THAT TO THE LIST" Sheildmory laughed.

"Your kidding" Sayo exclaimed "Yet they are still skinny how?"

"We don't know?"

"These two were with you yesterday were they?" Leyasu asked Leone.

"Yep both sisters, who were forced into a very dangerous assassins programme it was..." Leone was cut off when Akame threw a bone that hit her right in the face.

"Leone don't mention that, also the boss is back" Kurome stated.

On the other side of the fire was a woman in her 20's, had platinum hair, had an eye patch and a mechanical arm, she waved to Leone.

"Welcome back boss" Leone walked over while waving back, "Bring me anything good".

"Now why would I do that" she said this surprised Leone, "What I heard was that you were over due a few days on your last assignment" her metal arm started twitching.

"Ah crap" Leone paniced and bolt off, however the boss's mechanical hand shot off and grabbed her by the bock of the neck before reeling her in, "You know you shouldn't lose yourself in fighting opponents".

"Okay I get it let me go" Leone begged trying to pry the hand off.

The boss looked up at the trio, "So these are the new recruit these two told me about" she asked.

Leone immediately perked up, "Oh yeah this is Leyasu, Sayo and the big guy here's Tatsumi" Leone then hugged him in a playful way, Tatsumi had to push her off himself.

"Aw come on why does Tatsumi get the chicks" Leyasu moaned.

"He's actually respectful about them Leyasu" Sayo said with an artery inflatting on her head.

"What do you mean, I'm respectful!" He snapped his teeth sharpened.

"Peeking on woman is not respectful" Sayo snapped back a spark was visible between the two.

The boss cleared her throat to get everyone attention. "Lets get back on track, I am Najenda, and as you three know, were Night raid, a separate force of the revolution army, our job is to clear the scum of the capital" she extended her arm, "We do this until we reach the source of the corruption, The prime minister, Honest".

Najenda then looked at Tatsumi, "And I see your the one fused with a lost teigu, but I was told your friends had weapons as well?"

Sayo put her hands on her hips, "Well we do" she began before jestering Tatsumi, "It's just that Tatsumi has them, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi nodded before a section opened between the sections that stored his greatsword before part of Sayo's new bow stuck out, Tatsumi reached back and grabbed it before handing it to Sayo. For Leyasu's teigu, two sections in 'lower arm opened before the two halfs of his axe flicked out and the hilts landed in his hands. He put them together before handing it to Leyasu. Najenda, Leone, Akame and Kurome went wide eyed, "That's an interesting feature" Leone pointed out.

Tatsumi chuckled slightly, "Yeah, however I probably wouldn't of found out if Sheildmory wasn't with me".

Najenda looked at Sayo and Leyasu's teigus, "Hmm if I remember correctly, the bow is Pheonix fury: Feeniksraivo, a fine bow, however that axe is double-bladed axe:Belvaac however that was in the posession of Daidara, one of the three beasts, how do you have it?"

Tatsumi scratched the back of his helmet, "Well Sheildmory threw him off a spire".

"Who is this Sheildmory you keep speaking of?"

"It's his teigu, it apparently has a presence that became a split personaltiy for him" Kurome stated, "It also apparently can take control when it is needed".

"To be honest I believe him" Leone said putting her thoughts on the subject in, "I tried to sneak up on him while he was talking to himself, However he knew I was there, it was like he had eyes on the back of his head".

"Also back at the spire when Tatsumi fought against...Daidara was it, his personality suddenly changed" Sayo added.

Leyasu nodded in agreement, "Honestly I never seen him get that aggressive".

"Oh can he show me some time" Leone said playful causing Tatusmi to blush under his helmet and step further away from Leone.

"Enough Leone" Najenda ordered, "So as you know, you are here because one of us see potential in you" she extended her hand out once again, "Will you three join us to help purge the corruption and help the people have an easier and fair life".

The three looked at each other, "I'm in" Leyasu said enthusiastically.

"I will also like to join" Sayo said quietly "some need to watch him"

"Hey!"

"Welcome to Night Raid Sayo and Leyasu" Najenda welcomed, "Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was silent, he wanted to stay with his friend but what would Sheildmory think. "JOIN THEM ALREADY YOU SIMPLETON" Sheildmory ordered, "YOU WANT TO PROTECT THEM AND AS A TEIGU I NEED TO PROTECT THE EMPIRE, DO IT".

Tatsumi smiled, "We're in".

"Welcome aboard Tatsumi" Najenda welcomed, "Now Kurome can you... Kurome?" Kurome had vanished from her spot at the roast. "Where is..."

"What did I say when you last tried to stroke my armors mane!"

Everyone turned to see Tatsumi holding Kurome by the back of her top holding her at eye level, "I can't help it it's so soft" Kurome moaned as her arms and legs flailed wildly trying to reach her target.

"Tatsumi put her down please" Najenda asked.

Tatsumi sighed but did as he was asked, "Ok then, Akame can you show Sayo and Leyasu their rooms please, I need to to talk with Tatsumi" Najenda asked

"Ok" Akame got up, she then gave Tatsumi a look, "Don't touch my food" she then walked off while Sayo and Leyasu followed.

Tatsumi watched as his friend returned to their new home, "So what you need to talk about" Tatsumi asked as he sat down on the ground.

Najenda put her hands together and rested her head on them, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to do an assignment for us".

"Really this soon, why?"

Najenda straightened again, "Well I was going to send Akame to do this, but since three of my comrades came to help you and your friends you can pay them back for their troubles".

Tatsumi was silent for a second, "What's my Target?"

"A noble family, they have been secretly torturing country folk for entertainment, they need to be stopped, Leone will show you were before leaving you to your own accords, just don't spare them".

"Yes I get to spend quality time with Tatsumi" Leone sang while thrust her hand into the air".

"Oh boy..." Tatsumi sighed with a sweat drop running down his helmet once again, Sheildmory only laughed at him.

"I expect you to be ready by sun down you are dismissed" Najenda told them.

With that Tatsumi got up and walked back to the base with Leone who started teasing him along the way. When they were out of ear shot, Najenda turned to Kurome, "Watch him to see what he's skilled got".

Kurome nods before returning to her snacks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

That Night

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A woman was walking through the dark halls of her home, heading to her and husbands room to finally rest from her day quietly humming a gentle tune as she did. As she moved something caught her eye. It was Tatsumi, in his more human look just staring out of the window towards the moon, the light shining of his golden horns. "Excuse me, young man" she began "What are you doing here?".

Tatsumi turned to her in response, however the woman noticed his eyes were glowing, and his gaze had changed it was sharp, piercing her soul. Then Tatsumi grabbed the hilt of his greatsword.

"W-what are doing! STOP!", she begged.

Tatsumi then charged at her then slashed her from her right shoulder down to the left side of her waist splitting her in two. When her body hit the floor, Tatsumi flicked his greatsword throwing the blood that covered his greatsword off, before he responded, "We're to end the game your family started here, and we're not done" he said in a tone that was similar to Akame's however it had more fury behind it.

"Dear you alright?" her husband sudden came round the corner, "I heard you shout out", he then saw Tatsumi standing in the hallway his sword drawn.

"Who are you, I heard my wife call out, did you have something to do with it" he demanded.

Tatsumi once again was silent only this time he stood aside showing his recent kill, the man began to back away, "What is the meaning of this, GUARDS" he called out.

Suddenly he was punched in the gut being throw across the hall into a suit of armor causing it to fall apart. The blow had stunned him, he barely opened his eyes to see the Tatsumi now donning Sheildmory standing over him his left arms guns pointing at him, "So much for doing this quietly" Tatsumi sighed before firing.

Outside a group of guards were escorting a girl towards the shed, "Hurry my lady, once we need to get to the shed" A Masked guard told her.

They all ran out he back of the mansion towards a smaller concrete building with a metal doors. "Guard where's my parents!?" she demanded.

The same guard kneeled down, "I'm sorry Lady Aria, I fear the intruder may have got to them" Aria's eyes widened in shock, "It was your father who shouted out for the guards however I haven't seen either of them since.

Suddenly a twig snapped causing all the guards to aim their weapons in the general direction. Tatsumi who was not donning Sheildmory was casually walking towards them with his metallic hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. "You there halt" the masked guard demanded.

However instead of complying, Tatsumi kept walking, then metal segiments started to appear from his body shifting around as he began donning Sheildmory once again, all the guards opened fired as he was doing so, however the bullets just ricocheting off the metal. When he was done, he stood up to his full height before pointing a claw finger at Aria. "Aria, tonight you will pay for the lives you taken" he boomed, he then drew both of his greatswords and charged at the small group, "And we are you executioners".

The guards still fired at him although it was practically useless, once he was upon them, Tatsumi spun around the greatsword in his left hand slashed through a few of them, when the one in his right hand came round it was aimed at Aria, however the masked guard shot his arm, shifting it's trajectory slightly, making it barely miss Aria although it clipped her hair. Tatsumi turned his attention to the guard, who was shaking uncontrollable, 'Gotta hand it to him, that was impressive' Tatsumi said mentally.

"AGREED, BUT HE'S IN OUR WAY" Sheildmory responded.

With that Tatsumi charged the guard. The guard fired on him thought he bullets just ricocheted off him. Once he was upon him Tatsumi grabbed his gun with one hand while simultaneously grabbing the guards head in the other. The guard tried to pry hand off to no avail, "You...are not a target" Tatsumi told the guard in a sharp tone "You can go, but if you tell anyone about me or try to save this monster again..." Tatsumi crushes the guards gun in his hand, "You get the idea". He then let go and the guard stumbled over his own feet trying to get the demonic lion out of his view.

Tatsumi turned to Aria who was trying to get away however she couldn't get away, Tatsumi grabbed her by the neck and brought her up to eye level. "Why...are you doing this..." she choked.

Something about those words struck something in Sheildmory. He suddenly took control from Tatsumi, his green eye flared purple, "WHY. WHY!" he shouted, the new voice roaring from Tatsumi petrified her. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!"

Sheildmory then turned to the shed before breaking down the door with his free hand. With Aria still in his grip he walked down the stairs to the hidden torture chamber. He then lifted Aria forcing her to look at all the bodies that filled the cells and hung from the ceiling, "THIS IS WHY. YOUR FAMILY FINDS AMUSEMENT IN TORTURING INNOCENT PEOPLE, YOU BRING THEM IN WITH HONEYED WORDS JUST TO DRUG THEM BEFORE TORTURING THEM TO DEATH!".

Sheildmory then spots a pair chains hanging from the ceiling, a lit torch and a few barrels, which contained gunpowder and idea pops in his head. He walks over to them before chaining her arms with them, although she made it harder since she was struggling. "YOU KNOW I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON THESE POOR SOULS, HOWEVER IM ON A TIME LIMIT SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO". He grabbed the lit torch that was lighting the room.

Aria figures out what he was doing, "No, no, NO! Please don't I won't do this again I promise PLEASE!".

Sheildmory then gave her a murderous glare to shut her up, "THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS CANNOT BE WASHED OFF THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT" Sheildmory backed up looked around at corpses that dotted the chamber, he closed his eyes while muttering a prayer, then threw the torch at the barrels before turning towards the entrance. For Aria, time slowed down, the torch gradually making it's way to it's target like a heat seeking missile to a burning warship. Before the gunpowder ignited, Aria turned to Sheildmory, here pupils so tiny and shaky, "DAMN YOU!" she shouted out before the chamber was engulf in a blast of fire that consumed everything and raced out for the entrance.

Outside sitting idly on a tree, snacking on tiny biscuits, Kurome was there and had watched the fight outside. 'This Tatsumi has some skill' she thought to herself, 'He also waited for when there were the least amount of guards on duty, he did it surprisingly quietly as well.'

KABOOM!

The sudden bang surprised Kurome that she nearly dropped her snack bag. She regained her composure just in time to see a jet of fire erupting from the mouth of the shed.

When the fire calmed down Sheildmory casual walked out the fire as if it were a stroll through the park on a summer day. He turned to the now burning structure, "NOW ALL THOSE POOR SOULS CAN REST EASY" he told himself before giving control back to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi shook his head before looking at Sheildmory's handy work. "Don't you think you went overboard?" Tatsumi said as a sweat drop ran down his helmet.

"NOPE" Sheildmory responded with no regret in his voice, "I KILLED THE LAST TARGET 'AND' GAVE THOSE POOR SOULS A PROPER FUNERAL, NOW LETS GET OUT OF HER BEFORE MORE GUARDS SHOW UP", Tatsumi did just that.

Kurome who was still at her perch just sighed at what happened, "So much for them doing it quietly".

OOOOOOOOO

Night Raid's Base

OOOOOOOOO

Tatsumi arrived at Night Raids courtyard as the moon reached it's peak in the sky. Sheildmory let him be his more human look before he walked through the doors and into the dining room to get a cup of water. "So now we just report this to the boss" Tatsumi said to himself.

"That won't be necassary" a voice called out.

Tatsumi froze before slowly turning to see Najenda sitting in a chair with a cigarette.

"So Tatsumi I see you and Sheildmory completed the assignment given to you" Najenda began.

Tatsumi calmed down abit, however Sheildmory remained silent. "Oh-uh yeah we assasinated the family, people are now safe from them".

"However I really think you need to quiet down you kills" her mechanical hand started to twitch, this began to worry him.

"RUN!" Sheildmory called out to Tatsumi who complied and made a bee-line to the door however Najenda's hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Gah! So this is what Leone goes through" Tatsumi complained as he was reeled in like a fish.

Najenda let him go, "Remember Tatsumi were assassins not a demolition crew, we kill quick and quiet and blowing up a structure isn't any of those", She then put out her cigarette before standing up.

Tatsumi rubbed the back of his neck and got up as well, "To be honest that was Sheildmory's doing" Tatsumi sighed.

However Najenda walked past him, "Sheildmory is your teigu, so whatever it does is counted as your doing as well Tatsumi, just refrain from causing events like that isn't he future".

'How did she know about the shed blowing up?' Tatsumi thought.

"THE BLACK HAIRED GIRL WITH BLACK EYES TOLD HER, SHE WAS WATCHING US"

Tatsumi eyes sharpened a that answer.

"What! You could of told me Kurome was their" Tatsumi snapped at Sheildmory out loud.

"I COULD OF, BUT SHE WAS MOST LIKELY THEIR TO REVIEW US... ALSO I QUITE LIKE HER".

"Unbelievable..." Tatsumi sighed, "But how did she get here before us?"

"Shortcut" Kurome suddenly appeared in a chair snacking as always, "And keep your voice down you'll wake the others".

Back with Najenda as she was heading for her room contemplating on the information given by Kurome, one thought ran through her head, was too much of a risk to have around.

OOOOOOOOO

Teigu Bio

OOOOOOOOO

Name: Indestructible armory: Sheildmory

Type: Armor

Danger Beast: This teigu was made by a one of a kind Manticore danger beast, which had a hide stronger than any metal discovered att he time and had the ability to shoot spikes at the velocity of a bullet being fired from it's scorpion tail, it also had the ability to shot energy blasts from its jaw which can actually be stronger if it stored up physical and energy based attacks however the power would reset after it was released.

Trump card: Reflections Devastation- After the user passively absorbs enough energy from their foes attacks they can shoot a beam of energy equal to the amount of damage that was thrown at them.

Information: Thanks to the danger beast used to make this teigu, it grants the wearer near indestructible armor, immense strength and speed, however unlike the beast the user can only use it's beam attack after a certain amout of energy is absorbed before making it stronger, the teigu comes equip with dual greatswords and arm guns so the user is able to fight in most situations. Also the teigu was actually designed to actually store other teigu's on the person with the exceptions being accessory and biological teigus.

Pros:

User is near unkillable

Able to fight at range and close quarters

Is strong and fast

Cons:

The weight of the armor makes it impossible for the user to swim.

Also the size and glow of the armor make it hard to sneak around easily.

Fused notes: When Sheildmory fused with Tatsumi a presence in teigu became a separate mind that can communicate with him to assist in battle. It can also take control when needed. Also Tatsumi can return to a more human look when required as well, however he is not as strong nor fast as he would in his armor but retains the weight.

Name: Phoenix fury: Feeniksraivo (Fee-nicks-ray-voo)

Type: Bow

Danger beast: This teigu was made using a bird danger beast that could shoot fiery feathers at it's prey which exploded on impact, it also had a high healing factor and the ability to turn to ashes and reform somewhere else making it hard to hit.

Trump cards: Healing factor (Passive)  
Phoenix shot- The user shoots off an arrow which transforms into a fiery bird which turns any foe to ashes that it hits.

Information: This unique bow can turn normal arrows into explosive projectiles.

Pros: Healing factor can heal most wounds

Trump card can finish tough opponents if it makes contact

Cons:

Weapon is not ment for stealth

Doesn't work in the rain or water

Can overheat.


End file.
